His Mark AmaimonxReader
by BluePenInk
Summary: Amaimon thinks I belong to him after my mother gave me his mark at birth, and it's getting on my nerves. But as we get closer - much, MUCH closer - will I discover bad things about him? Or, is it just rumour that he was involved in my brothers death?


**Hey! This is BluePenInk ( for those on DeviantART, that's my name) here, and it's my first ever fan fiction! It's an Amaimon X reader fic, so you can insert yourself into it! I really hope you enjoy it! Wish me luck, and please review!**

I'd always thought that it would be cool to be an exorcist.

When I was younger, I'd play around with wooden swords and toy guns, pretending that my big brother was a demon. He nearly always let me win, so it never really counted. He was an exorcist. Not a very high ranking one, but still a good exorcist. I'd laugh and say that I wanted to be like him, but I never really did mean it.

Until he died.

He was killed in action by a high-level demon, leaving me and my two sisters alone. I never forgave him.

I never forgave him for making our little sister cry.

_The sun seemed like an insult to us. Trust it to shine when we were burying our brother. Me, my sisters and uniformed exorcists were watching as his coffin was lowered into the earth._

"__?" I looked towards my for-year-old sister._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are they burying Nii-san?"_

_My breath caught in my throat._

"_Wha-?"_

"_If they- if they bury him, then he can't do his work." She clung to my Nee-san's leg. _

"_Nee-chan-" Our Nee-san tried to speak, but Nee-chan just rounded on her._

"_He's busy. He said so!" Her voice was rising now, in volume and in pitch. Tears formed in her eyes. She turned to the exorcists. "WHY ARE YOU BURYING HIM? HE HAS LOADS OF WORK TO DO!" Nee-san's calm mask cracked then, she hugged Nee-chan tight, sobbing. Nee-chan just continued to yell. "STOP! WHY- WHY ARE YOU...?"_

_I turned away and blanked everything else out. Only hours later, when I was alone at Nii-san's grave, did I break down, sobbing, myself._

"_Why? You stupid bastard! You promised! You swore you'd be there for me forever! What am I going to do about HIM now?"_

"Miss _!" I blinked. Oh, god, I'd fallen asleep in class. The teacher, Mr. Okamura, glared at me. "Would you care to answer my question?"

"Ghouls." Mr Okamura blinked.

"Correct, but not quite the answer I was looking for. I asked you to name one kin of Azaroth and describe it. Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, a ghoul is a demon that mainly appears in countries where it is custom to bury your dead, but, though they inhabit dead bodies, they shouldn't be confused with zombies."

"Hmm, very good. Now, answer me this: What personage of authority in Ghenna are these demons related to: Greenman, Bariyon, Goblin, and Deklap."

I swallowed. "A- Amaimon, King of Earth. He is the leader of demons who relate to the earth in some way. He has countless other names in different countries, and is seen to be a god in some places."

"Very good." He turned back to the board. "Now, class, copy up these notes on the Earth King and.."

But, I'd blanked him out again. I was already lost in memories, and rubbing my shoulder absentmindedly. The face of the dreaded _him_ flashed across my mind every so often.

Little did I know that _he_ was watching me.

_Amaimon_

I sat in a tree with Nii-san, looking through the classroom window at a girl. She was of about _ height and build, with _ hair and _ eyes. She was staring into space whilst rubbing her shoulder.

"Interesting, isn't she Amaimon?"

I chewed on my thumb. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's _ _. Her older brother was an exorcist before he died." I froze.

"You say her surname is _? And her brother was an exorcist, too?"

Mephisto nodded. "I was at his funeral-" He stopped. "And so were you, actually! How could you forget?"

And then I remembered. The exorcists, the crying little brat... and _, standing there with a blank face, showing no emotion as she saw her brother getting sealed in the ground forever.

I smiled. "Ah, yes. _Her_. I see why it's interesting now, Nii-san." I said, watching her rub her shoulder. _This could be fun. _I thought. _Especially, since she practically belongs to me._

I continued watching her rub her shoulder, the spot where she bore my mark.


End file.
